Resident Evil:The Heavenly Host Files
by Darkslayer740
Summary: Agent Leon S. Kennedy has lived through many things and dealt with all kind of terrors that involved the dead. Zombies, Mutations and Enhanced Viruses. But when Leon unwillingly enters the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School he doesn't know that a new kind of hell awaits him in those twisted halls. Can he survive the clutches of Sachiko Shinozaki?
1. A New Member Of The Service?

**Resident Evil: Heavenly Host Elementary files**

**Chapter 1: A New Member Of The Service?**

It was a normal day for US Agent Leon S. Kennedy, it was about four months ago that Leon successfully returned the presidents daughter Ashley Graham back home safely. Dealing with the cult known as the Los Illuminados was tough, Leon had to remove a parasite from himself and Ashley's body, upon killing Osmon Saddler who was the cults leader he escaped the exploding island with Ashley he gained much more respect from the president becoming close friends. Of course since it was the secret service the information on the case was all was declared classified. It was the fourth of July and Leon entered the presidents office with a new brown leather jacket in his usual blue combat cargo pants and his dark blue shirt with brown weapon holsters with his combat knife, radio and other supplies.

"Mister President, happy fourth of July." Said Leon with a proud smile.

"Happy fourth of July Leon." Said the president shaking his hand with a nod.

"So whats on the schedule today?" The blonde agent asked curiously.

The president turned to Leon and smiled.

"I have a speech to do outside the Whitehouse, then a few meetings before the feast. Leon you are welcome to join too." The president smiled.

Leon nodded and formed a smile of his own.

"Thank you sir, I'll be there." The blonde male replied.

"No problem, but before all that I'd like you to run a security check, but before that I also want you to meet up with the newest member of the service." The president requested.

"Of course mister president, where is the new member , is there a certain place I'm meeting this person?" He asked.

"I've already let her know, she'll be meeting you here, Now I have to be heading to my speech, see you after Leon."

"Alright sir, see you at the dinner, its at six thirty pm right?"

"Yes, see you then." After that the president left the office making his way to the front of the Whitehouse.

Leon took a seat on guest chair and took out his communicator making a call to Hunnigan. The screen lit up and in a pop up window and there appeared Hunnigan, Leon's secret service informer.

"Hey Hunnigan, I'm currently waiting for a new member to the secret service so since I can't come see you just wanted to say happy fourth of July." Said Leon smiling.

"Happy fourth of July Leon, was that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, anyway see you at the dinner after, Leon out." He said dismissing the call.

A few moments after the sound of the doorknob turning got Leon's attention. As the door opened, in walked a young lady who looked about twenty years old with the face of a child, she had black hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to look dead but had a little sparkle in them. She wore a women's formal coat with a blood red color and a black tight skirt like any secretary would wear, her skin was pale but had a small amount of life in it.

"Hello there, you must be agent Leon S. Kennedy." She said in a light tone of voice with a small smile.

"Yeah, so you're the new member of the team?" He implied standing to his feet.

The young lady held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Sachi Konozaki, its a pleasure to meet you." She said with a seemingly bright smile.

Leon looked at her hand for a moment then moved his to shake hers, upon skin contact Leon gasped inwardly at her body temperature.

("Her hand is so cold...") He thought to himself as they shook, a moment after the two lightly pulled their hands away.

"So Sachi, how long have you been a member for?" He asked trying to sound casual..

"About three weeks now, even though it hasn't been long I already like this job." She said with yet another seemingly bright smile.

"I see, well welcome to the team." Leon said with a half smile.

"Thank you." Replied the young lady, her face lit up but Leon just couldn't shake off this strange feeling of danger that overwhelmed him after he shook the young womans hand.

("What's wrong with me? She's a new member of the service, she's normal there's nothing wrong with her, but why do i have a bad feeling?") He questioned himself in his mind.

"Well anyway, we should start security check, let's go Leon." The young woman said eagerly while walking on ahead.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed refocusing on his task, now fully out of his thoughts the blonde agent followed behind Sachi who giggled. Hearing her giggle made him think of a little girl that is what the giggle sounded like. Of course there was the odd woman who had giggles that sounded child-like which was fine with him but this particular giggle gave Leon chills down his spine. Despite this feeling he had Leon continued to follow her down the hallway leading to an elevator.

Once they reached the elevator Leon pressed the button to call it up, after it was pushed the sounds of a machine could be heard signifying that it was slowly making its way up. While waiting there was an awkward silence, but it was broken by Sachi just before Leon could let his thoughts wander.

"So, I heard the president trusts you a lot." She implied turning her head to face him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that.." The blonde replied scratching his head, he wasn't sure how she knew so much already, but before he had any other thoughts could appear in his mind he had a rational thought, the president was the one who assigned him with Sachi in the first place so he probably mentioned what the president thought of him.

Leon was slightly relaxed now, yeah that's what it had to be, the president explaining Leon's experience since she was a new member after all, but still even though the question in his mind was answered he couldn't shake off this strange feeling about Sachi, after a minute Leon brushed it off as him being tired.

Finally the elevator doors opened, without a word Leon and Sachi entered the elevator. Being in a closed space with her enhanced Leon's feeling of danger he had but Sachi didn't seem like a threat so he again brushed the feeling away, he would have to get used to brushing off the feeling. To keep the moment from being more awkward than it already was, Leon figured he should strike up a conversation.

"So, what area's do you specialize in?" He casually asked.

"I'm best at close combat, the weapons I'm best at, well anything sharp enough to impale an enemy right through." Sachi replied with a smile. Her response to Leon seemed as if Sachi enjoyed stabbing, although it seemed like a rather strange way to reply but Leon did enjoy using his combat knife when needed so that's what he assumed she meant.

"Close combat can really come in handy at the proper moment." Leon said with a nod, a minute later the elevator arrived at their floor and the elevator doors opened, they were on the middle floor of the Whitehouse, mostly where the balconies are for the sniper security guards were, even though there was no threat, protecting the president was an obvious main objective.

After the two exited the elevator,they began walking around making sure the guards were set in the right places and had the correct amount of ammunition in case gunfire needed to be used. Once finished they checked every agent and they were all correctly stocked up and in place.

"Well all seems good." Leon said with a nod taking a glance at Sachi who smiled innocently and nodded herself. A moment later His communication device went off. Leon looked over to Sachi.

"excuse me for a moment. I need to take this." Leon said.

Sachi replied with a nod and sat in a chair nearby Leon and looked away with a grin.

After accepting the call Hunnigan appeared on the screen.

"Leon? Did you complete the check?" She asked.

"I did and everything is fine. Also the new girl is pretty nice, she looked strange to me before but overall she's got potential." Leon said with a nod.

"New girl? what new girl?" Hunnigan asked.

"Wait you don't know? She's been here for-" Leon stopped talking after looking where Sachi was previously sitting to find that no one was there and slowly continued what he was saying. "Three weeks.."

"Huh What's wrong?" Hunnigan asked concerned.

"N-Nothing anyway she's real, even the president said so." Leon replied.

"Well whats her name?" Hunnigan questioned.

"Sachi Konozaki," Leon said hoping she would remember.

Hunnigan began typing on the computer after Leon told her the name. After several typing sounds Hunnigan replied.

"No I didn't see anyone in the staff database by the name of Sachi Konozaki. And you swear you saw her?" Hunnigan asked Leon.

"Yeah, maybe she's still new and they didn't make her an official member yet, there's probably a course she has to pass before becoming a full time member." Leon said, it was the only logical explanation for it.

"Yeah that might be it, but just be careful just in case Leon." Hunnigan said.

"Awe worried about me? Aren't you just cute." Leon teased.

"I'm just saying you should have your guard up at all times, that's all Leon." Hunnigan huffed with slightly rosy cheeks.

Leon replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He replied after a laugh.

"Alright , talk to you in a bit Leon."

"Right, Leon out." After that he ended the call and went looking for Sachi. "Sachi?, Sachi? Where did you go?" he asked calling for her.

("Maybe she went downstairs.." He thought to himself Then suddenly as he was making his way to the stairs Sachi appeared behind him from what seemed to be from no where and said."Hiya Leon."

Leon jumped at her sudden appearance and inhaled.

"Sachi don't scare me like that, I would of shot you by accident if I had my hand on my gun." He complained.

"Teehehehe, sorry~" Shes said with a childish giggle. "Anyway I just got called in to do my course, if I pass I can be an official member of the team." she exclaimed in excitement.

Leon let out a sigh of relief. ("So I was right, good.") He thought to himself. "Well good luck" He said with a smile.

"Leon, I know we just met but I really like you, I want us to be friends forever so can you do something for me?" She asked with her hands laced together behind her as she swayed innocently with a shy look on her face.

"Huh? Sure what can I do?" He asked.

"Well you see I'm a believer in the paranormal and I like charms so, there's this thing called the Sachiko-Ever-After-Charm and they say if you do it you stay friends forever, so w-would you like to do it with me? Just in case I have more things to do before we can see each other again." She shyly asked.

Leon thought for a moment, this was strange but he figured he should, she was a nice person after all. After a minute he nodded.

"Sure, how do we do it?" Leon asked crossing his arms.

"Well..." Sachi took out a doll made entirely out of paper and shows him.

"What we do is grab a piece of the doll and say 'Sachiko we beg of you' two times since it's only us two here then we pull and rip a piece of the doll off, as long as you you keep the piece we can always be friends forever." She said with a shy smile.

Leon smiled and nodded. "Okay sure, it sounds nice."

Sachi held out the doll and grabbed ahold of a piece and waited for Leon to grab on. He did so and grabbed the opposite piece, they each said it in two times and pulled with all they could, Leon put the piece in an empty holster on his cargo pants. Sachi threw herself on him and hugged Leon tightly.

"Thank you Leon, you're the best!" Sachi exclaimed.

"Hey no prob-" Leon was cut off by the ground suddenly beginning to shake. ("What's this!? an earthquake?!")

"Sachi! Hold on to me!" Leon said, but then realized she was no where in sight. Finally the floor completely caved in and Leon fell. He desperately set off his grapple line on his combat belt and grabbed on to the ceiling. For a brief moment he was safely hanging from the line and tried to reach for his communicator but eventually th ceiling shook too and Leon fell in through the darkness of the floor below.

A few minutes later Leon awoke on a floor, he staggered up but shook it off and exhaled. He looked around him twice.

"What the? Where am I?" He said as he looked out a nearby window, it was abnormally dark outside. He tried opening the window but it wasn't. It was like a decoration that was there too display and not be touched.

"What?" He took a glance over to the wall and read a note like it was a newsletter of some sort. It read.

**Heavenly Post: Serial kidnappings result in murder. after weeks of searching police have changed the case from missing to murder. Authorities will continue investigation and give more details when clues are found. April 7th, 1974.**

"Just where..the hell am I?" Leon said to himself in shock and confusion.

-END OF CHAPTER -

**Hey guys I have been thinking of making this for a while now. This is the last new story I will be making. I will make more once i am caught up with all my other stories. I hope you enjoy this series. Thanks for the support, Keep on reading.**

_**~Darkslayer740**_


	2. Forgotten Cries

**Resident Evil The Heavenly Host Files**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Cries**

In a pitch black classroom he stood, confused and lost. A few minutes ago he was with Sachi, but now she's gone missing. Taking a closer observation, the blonde haired agent noticed how small the worn away desks were. Wherever he was, Leon wasn't at the Whitehouse anymore and he knew it. Pulling out his communicator he pressed a button, only to get no signal.

"No service huh? great." Disappointed, Leon placed his communicator back in its case that was attached to part of his brown leather weapon holsters.

"Well, no use standing around, I better take a look around this place and try to find a way out." He said to himself before walking to the classroom door, due to the small desks it had to be a elementary school. And what was that newsletter about? 1974? Now that was strange, it was impossible, how could he be in the 70's? That time had already passed. That and many other thoughts hovered in the US Agent's mind, but no matter what he was thinking about, all that mattered was escaping this odd school.

Opening the door, Leon used the flashlight on his handgun to shine light in these dark halls. He was walking slowly with his hands on the aiming, ready to fire. But then he remembered, he was in an elementary school, holding a gun would scare the children and he didn't want that so Leon proceeded to unscrew the flashlight on his weapon and use it as a normal flashlight, even though it was small, it was bright enough to shine ahead so he could see. Finally, in a deep breath, Leon moved his right foot forward and began walking down these pitch-black halls. After about seven steps Leon noticed a red thick liquid that seemed to have marks indicating something was dragged, upon further analysis, Leon was shocked to realize that this red liquid was blood, human blood and it was fresh, there was a large amount too. Crouching down investigating the marks carefully he noticed the blood trail lead down the hall he was walking in, it was even in the direction he was walking.

"Blood? Oh no... I hope the children are okay." Leon muttered to himself under his breath. Standing back on his feet, since Leon wasn't getting a signal he decided he would take note of what was going on and turn in the report once he got out of this school.

("The killer could still be in this school. I'd better be ready for anything and keep a close eye open for any armed assailant's.") Thought Leon in his head. Even thought there was the possibility of an armed suspect Leon didn't want to take out his gun unless he needed to. He was still in an elementary school, the last thing he would wanna do was scare the kids, there were probably scared enough already. But elementary school or not, after several minutes of wandering the dark hallway Leon felt as if there was no sign of life here at all and this feeling was making him skeptical about his safety so he kept his hand by his gun so that he could draw it out quickly and fire if necessary.

Soon after the blonde agent spotted a shadow in the distance, it was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. This moment was suspicious, so just in case his hand gripped his gun handle while it was still in the holster, in the meantime he slowly motioned his other hand holding the flashlight and aimed the beam of light at the shadow, at that moment, Leon let go of his gun realizing it was a dead body. Immediately Leon ran to it and crouched down to get a better observation. Upon the closer view he noticed it was the body of a school student, it was a male and the corpse has several stab wounds in one area of his gut and his intestines were hanging outlike they were pulled, but the body was decaying and and still decomposing, the smell was putrid. Leon noticed a student ID card sticking out of one of the wounds.

**Hirachi Highschool**

**Takuya Kinami**

**Age: 17**

Rising to his feet, Leon was shocked, it was a Japanese student. Was he somewhere in Japan. Being an agent in the US, Leon knew how to speak Japanese since he had done some work in Japan before so if he was really in Japan he could talk to anyone that was still around.

"Am I in Japan?, How the hell did I get here?" But before Leon could say anymore the school suddenly began to shake violently, like some kind of earthquake. Leon desperately tried to keep his balance as the quake occurred.

"What th hell? An Earthquake!?" After one more minute the shaking stopped. Regaining his footing Leon turned around and what he saw behind him was shocking, the same was he came from was now different, it was as if the school changed its appearance or shifted around like some sort of mechanism, or like a rubix cube changing its color when a part of the cube was moved.

"Just what the hell is this place?!" But before he could think or say anything a loud scream was heard, it was a girl's bloodcurdiling scream as if someone was getting murdered.

Instantly Leon began a full on heroic sprint and headed in the direction of the scream which was coming from the distance, in the direction he was going before looking back. The run seemed endless, like he was going down an endless hallway with no ending point, but after a minute he spotted a girl in the distance, wearing a school uniform, it was a sailor suit, the kind schoolgirls in Japan wear, it was green and white. The girl had dark green eyes and medium short curly brown hair with two pink hair accessories on the sides of her hair., she had a horrified look in her eyes. and was trembling in fear, the girl was also running and bumped into Leon.

Since Leon was stronger and faster the girl fell backwards on the floor and let out a small pained gasp. She immediately looked up at Leon and was about to scream but realized she bumping into someone that was very much alive.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice had a slight tone of fear in it.

Looking down at the girl he responded.

"My Name's Leon S. Kennedy, I'm an agent of the United States Of America, Don't worry. I'm here to help."

Leon's response made the girl's eyes light up and she smiled brightly.

"The USA? That means you can help me get out of here and find my other friends!" The girl responded.

"That's right. Here." Leon lent her his hand and the girl grabbed ahold of it, Leon pulled her up and she let go.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Leon.

" Yamamoto Mitsuki, I'm a senior at Byakudan High School."

Leon knew in Japan people said their last names first, it was common knowledge.

"Mitsuki huh? Do you know what's going on here?" Asked the blonde agent.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, I just woke up here after I did this ritual with a few friends."

"Ritual?" Leon had a feeling she knew what she was talking about, the same ritual he did, that explained it.

"Oh, I see..Well anyway, Where are your friends?"

"I don't know, I was looking and I found one but..."

'But what?"

"She's dead...I found her..body, someone hit her over the head with some kind of blunt object." Said Mitsuki with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'll make sure you find your friends and get out of here." Replies Leon with a brave, promising look in his eyes.

"W-Will you really?" She helplessly asked.

Putting one hand on the girl's right shoulder he spoke.

"I promise."

Mitsuki wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, it's what I do now let's find your friends!"

Mitsuki nodded at Leon's words and the two set off down the dark hallway. It was clear that this wasn't no ordinary elementary school now, and since there was a killer on the loose, Leon reattached the flashlight to his handgun and pulled it out of its holster and held it out with a dead aim, ready for anything that would strike.

"You have a gun?!" Said Mitsuki in a very excited tone.

"Well. Agents need to have a required weapon so yeah." Leon replied.

"Now I'm positive we'll be safe, but that won't work on spirits."

"Spirits? You mean ghost?" Leon asked very curiously.

"Yeah I know, it sounds crazy, even I didn't believe it at first, but I saw one and it was very real. I saw, the ghost of a...a little girl, part of her head was missing." Mitsuki explained in horror.

"Part of her head? Don't you mean her entire head?"

"No, most killers I've seen in movies always cut of a head, but there was only part of her head missing." Said Mitsuki.

If zombies were real, then ghosts had to be real as well, zombies were always fiction until it happened, so Leon Believed everything Mitsuki had said.

"Part of a little girls head...good god."

"Yeah..." Mitsuki replied quietly.

After more walking down the hall another body was found by the two. The body decomposing body of a female school student.

The corpse had an indentation in the skull with dried up blood surrounding it signifying that this girl was killed by a blow to the head with a blunt object. A student ID card was in the indent, Leon picked it up and read.

**Jinkudai Middle School**

**Mina Ayako**

**Age: 15**

"That's terrible.." Said Mitsuki.

"Just how many bodies are there in this place, its like a huge graveyard but with no proper burials and the cause of death out in the open like someone wants people to see how they died." Leon commented.

There was a door nearby, above the door a sign read.

**Classroom 2-A**

"Let's check it out." Leon stated and Mitsuki nodded.

"Alright, stay close by stay behind me." Leon said looking back with his hand on the door.

"Right!." Answered Mitsuki. After that Leon slid open the door and pointed his gun in the room and quickly and carefully checked from left to right and confirmed it was clear. Leon looked back at Mitsuki who was looking over his shoulder.

"Alright, all clear let's check in here for anything."

The two entered the room and closed the door behind them. It was pitch black in the classroom, the floor had several missing pieces on some parts and all that could be seen down below was nothing but darkness. The only light in the room was Leon's gun flashlight. On the chalkboard was something written in blood.

"L-Leon...what's that say on the board?" Mitsuki asked in fear.

Leon looked over to the board and read it clearly.

**Shadows in the Dark, Shadows In My Mind.**

**if you are with someone, don't trust them, that will be your most grave mistake... It will also be your last**

"W-What's that mean?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Just...don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Said Leon dissmissvely.

Mitsuki nodded slowly. She trusted Leon regardless because he was her only way out of this place. The two looked around the room. Inside a cabinet with a glass screen there was a pile of dead flies that laid there. Leon knew it would be best to leave that closed. There was three bodies that were on the ground in different area's of the classroom.

"Mitsuki, check the bodies." Leon said looking at one of the bodies.

"W-What? W-Why?" Mitsuki uttered in shock.

"Just trust me, see if you find anything." Leon said as he observed the body that was on the floor sprawled out in front of him. By the looks of it, this was a girl, she was seemed to be missing her eyes, that's what it looked like, but the weapon had to of been small since the holes in the eye sockets were tiny. A pencil to be exact. There was a student ID on the students chest.

**Karasuyama High School**

**Shiori Fujiwara**

**Age: 16**

While Leon looked around the body for anything, Mitsuki looked as well. There was a body of a female student, it was still decomposing but there was a lash in the corpses neck which looked to be the result of using a box cutter to lash her neck. A student ID laid beside her body.

**Momijigawa High School**

**Hina Hirose**

**Age: 17**

Just behind the corpse was a key, it looked rather old but it looked like it would still work. Mitsuki reached out and grabbed it,

"Leon! I found a key." Mitsuki called to him.

Looking away from the body and at her Leon seen Mitsuki holding a silver key, but the shine of the key was very faded and looked to be in bad shape but none of the important parts were broken or chipped so it could still be useful.

"Good job Mitsuki. Let's get going." Said Leon applauding her find.

Mitsuki nodded and walked to Leon, she handed him the key, Leon put it away safely in his jacket pocket and looked over to Mitsuki.

"Stay behind me, but stay close."

Mitsuki nodded and went behind him looking leaning forward slightly to look over the American agent's shoulder. Aiming forward, Leon slid open the classroom door quickly pointing his gun to the left and to the right taking point. Once the coast was clear he gave Mitsuki a hand motion that signified her to follow and confirming it was clear. The two exited the classroom.

They began to venture down the blackened hallway looking for a door. Again like how it was when Leon was running to find Mitsuki the hallway seemed endless. To break the feeling of uneasiness she had, Mitsuki began to make conversation with Leon.

"So, uhm. Leon. How did you get here?" She asked trying to break the feeling of fear in the air.

"No clue, just like you I woke up here after I did this charm with a new member of the service. I still can't find her. Hopefully she's alright. Its my responsibility to make sure she's okay." He answered. That girl was sure strange but whatever the matter he had to take responsibility. It was like he was the mentor and she was the student. Leon felt that he had to make sure Sachi got back home safe and sound to her family.

"I see, well I hope we find a way out." Replied Mitsuki.

"We will, but first your friends and you are my main priority. So you just became my main objective."

Leon's words made her calm and safe. It was strange, how words can make you feel secure in such a hellish place. regardless she felt safe with Leon and was very grateful to have ran into him.

Just as they continued walking a cold draft filled the halls, making the atmosphere in that very hallway. It was so cold you could see your breath! And that wasn't normal. Mitsuki began to shiver and her feeling of danger returned. But this time Leon felt it too. But before the any of the two could even utter a word they saw something in the distance.

It had an eerie blue glow that faintly lit up the upper part of the hallway a few meters away. Mitsuki began to move closer to Leon.

"L-Leon..." Mitsuki muttered quietly.

"Just stay close to me..." Replied Leon in a hushing tone.

He returned his focus on the blue glow up ahead and as they walked closer to the glow the apparition of a little girl could be seen. She was small and was missing one eye, it was almost soup-like, in that one left eye socket was nothing more than what looked like a lone piece of unidentified meat in a small veggie-like shape was hanging from that socket.

The girl spirit was just standing there waiting and right by her was a door.

"L-Leon, we should go back." Mitsuki whispered fearfully.

"But what if that's the door we can open with the key, there could be something useful in there. the more we find, the higher chance we have of getting out of here."

"B-But..-"

"Don't worry, stay behind me and don't you dare go past me. We'll be okay and Whatever happens just stay behind me." Replied a determined and brave Leon.

"A-Alright." Mitsuki whispered.

They slowly approached the girl and immediately caught eye contact with Leon, instead of being frozen in fear he had a strong and determined look in his eyes. This made the girl giggle, a moment later the ghostly girls lips began to part.

**"Does Onii-Chan want to **_**play**_**?" **Spoke the spirit, Leon noticed a pair of medical scissors in the girls right hand.

"...!" Mitsuki gasped and in a blink the girl ran at Leon raising the hand that was holding the scissors with a crazed look in her one eye followed by insane girlish giggles as the girl drew closer Mitsuki screamed and tightly gripped Leon's shoulder hiding behind his back, but Leon was ready to dodge the stab but the ghost disappeared. It was still cold but the girl was no where in sight. A confused but careful Leon looked from left to right and saw nothing, then suddenly the girl appeared behind Leon and went for a stab to Mitsuki who screamed yet again while letting go of Leon.

**"I want to **_**play**_** with Onee-Chan instead!"**The ghost shouted with an insane giggle.

But at the last minute, thinking fast Leon turned around as he pulled out his combat knife, with perfect timing his knife stopped the strike with the scissors blocking it, and since the girl spirit was only a child he took his size advantage and used it, stepping back his other foot kicked the scissors out of the spirits hands. With a look of shock the ghost's eyes began to glow and shrink, the spirit was enraged and a large amount of dark purple energy came from the figure before it vanished. After that the temperature returned to normal and the cold faded.

Mitsuki blinked and instantly pulled Leon into a hug and began crying into his shoulder, she gripped his back tightly, it was clear that Mitsuki was terrified, the poor girl. Leon put his combat knife back into its case that hung on his left strap on his weapon holsters. Leon put his arms around Mitsuki and patted her on the back.

"Hey now, it's okay. You did good. Its gone now so don't worry." Spoke Leon in a soft tone.

Muffled cries was all he heard, but a few moments after the crying stopped and she let go of the agent and looked up at him.

"You saved my life, thank you so much!" Replied a happy Mitsuki, she dried her tears and bowed.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for now let's get going."

Mitsuki nodded and pressed on with Leon. About seven minutes later footsteps were heard behind them and both Leon and Mitsuki looked back.

"Leon, somethings coming.!" Mitsuki exclaimed. and immediately Leon pointed his gun.

"Freeze!" Leon shouted and what he saw was a tall man, about Leon's height, he had short black hair and was wearing a white inner part of a senior boy's school uniform. The red blazer was heaved over his shoulder, his hands were up and he didn't move.

"Kizami-Kun!?" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"You know him?" Leon asked still pointing the gun at the male.

"Yeah, that's my classmate, Kizami, Yuuya." Mitsuki replied.

"Kizami-Kun, this is Leon S. Kennedy of the USA." Mitsuki said introducing Kizami to Leon.

"Sorry, Nice to meet you." Leon said turning the gun's safety on so he could continue using the flashlight.

"It's fine. Mitsuki, glad to see your safe." Kizami said looking over at his classmate.

"Same to you Kizami. Did you find any of the others?" Asked the girl.

"Afraid not, but I did see Kurosaki."Said the male calmly.

"Is that a gun...?" Asked Kizami with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a US agent, it's mandatory for us to carry them." Replied the agent in wonder.

"I see, well I'm going to look for the others.." Kizami began to turn his back but was stopped by Mitsuki.

"Wait!" Mitsuki turned to Leon and bowed humbly.

"I appreciate everything you did for me but I'm going with Kizami to find my other classmates." Mitsuki said to the blonde american.

"Oh, no problem that's what I do but how about we make a meeting point for where we can meet up in an hour or so?" Leon suggested.

"Sure but where?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Hang on." Leon tried the key on the door that was by him, the key fit and it unlocked. Leon took his weapon off safety and took point. It was classroom 2-C and the coast was clear. Looking back at the two classmates he spoke.

"How about we meet in this classroom in a little?" Leon asked.

Mitsuki looked at Kizami who gave a casual nod then Mitsuki looked over to Leon. "Alright sounds good."

"Alright then, so its a plan." Leon looked over at Yuuya.

"Kizami right? You take care of her."

Kizami looked back and a grin formed along the male's mouth.

"You bet..."

Leon nodded and waved as Mitsuki and her classmate left in the opposite direction of where Leon was going. Just then the school began to shake violently once again and Leon tried to maintain his balance.

"Another earthquake?!" He shouted as the very foundation of the school shook, it lasted a little longer that the last time but eventually stopped and once more Leon's surroundings changed revealing another hallway that lead to stairs.

Leon took out his notebook and began to write down all that had happened so far in detail, after several minutes he was finished and he stuck the notebook back in his inner jacket pocket.

Holding his weapon up he continued and turned to go down the new hallway that lead to the stairs, but as he walked a voice began to echo around him. The sound of a strangely familiar giggle surrounded him. Soon after that same voice began to speak it was the voice of a little girl.

**"Well well, not bad for an american agent. You've survived lots of things that range from the walking dead to parasites. Any form of bioterrorism you've overcome. But you're in my playground now. I wonder, can you **_**survive **_**these halls mister Scott? I'll be watching..." After that there was more giggles, then it went from giggles to loud cackling before the voice stopped.**

"Who...the hell was that?!" Said Leon aiming his gun around him.

**Authors Note: Hey again guys. It's Halloween so for this story I have the next few chapters already done, I just have to edit and they will be posted all through today. But of course even after Halloween this story will be continuing. And yes my other stories will be updated as well so don't you worry. Stay safe, Get some good scares and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
